Jeanette's Late Fees
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Jeanette forget about the book that she had on a hand to get back to library. Therefore, she must return it on the next day comes before they are going to 'assassinate' by none other than bullies that has been ordered by Miss Smith!


**Jeanette's Late Fees**

Today, Alvin and Theodore were practicing tennis behind the school yard.

"You know what?" He said, "We never have been exercise this ridiculous game before, I thought we are just mess with it. But, me and Simon just got to win in the contest three times."  
"Huh." Theodore pants, "You don't stand a chance against them, Alvin. They're beating you. Nonetheless your trophies were gone. But don't think you are doing easy. Give it up will you? It's been less than 2 hours, I'm must get done my homework too."  
"Certainly. I just got in a same agreement there. What about finish this together?"  
"I'm sorry, Alvin. We work individually. "  
"Or are you?" Alvin asks franticly, "Well. Sometime I do the same, dude, but you still don't talk too much. You can't be serious, aren't you? This is what I called give and take. Sure I would bore you in the end, then you're not the one who I would care of. Take this, and _take that!_" As he swing his racket hardly and misses a single shot from Theodore. "Oh yeah! That's a four straight, baby, I win again!"

In a while, at the other side of the School yard, Theodore feels crosser and crosser.

"Useless!" He complaint, "I can't feel my brother always win when he was happy whether he do or not achieve its trust as a champion. Why is that, Kevin?"  
"Nah." Shrugs Kevin while learning schematics on his physics book. "Perhaps you need some goodwill to your friend, I presumed. Me and Cassey were having a meeting there two minutes. I don't remember why they are too generous such a winning team. And one more thing, you'd better stop stomping on the grass, bro – that's illegal!" Theodore cannot see the 'No Stomping on This Yard!' sign in front of him, but he feels very embarassing.  
"I don't care!" He yelled impatiently. "Alvin and Simon always be like a real winning team while we playing tag-along. I left, however, I can't even I ask if there is 3 vs. 3 battle, it will be awesome too! I won't be the same mistake again!"

At a canteen, Brittany and Jeanette were having a lunch while hearing something suspicion – Miss Smith is sulking and it's up to them to follow her. There, she having a meeting with school bullies. Doesn't know what they're going to do, it seems they have been send some kind of secret mission to capture Jeanette if she didn't return the book before just one week.

At the house, it's about after school time. Jeanette disturbs Simon, who is doing another science project as in nearly finished, explaining everything about their dread secrets about it!

"Impossible!" Simon gasps in terror. "Jeanette, there's no way my school bullies going to catch you like cops! They're dangerous! Derek punished me and tied me on the backseat. Besides, what you gonna say that your book you have would possibly returned?"  
"A week, I think." Jeanette thought.  
"Okay? But I don't have time to ask you anymore question, got it?"  
Jeanette gives a further explanation and it was then, "Brahe's boxers, I don't think about that either! Of course you need help. I just finished my brilliant work yet, but first…"

In the bedroom, Jeanette offers Alvin for help while he still resting, but he wasn't look happy right now. He has a bag in his eyes.

"That's interfering, man! I'm finished my homework and this? Who am I kidding? Now quit bugging me, okay – I'm tired!" Alvin covers himself in blanket and snoring less loudly.  
"Please, Alvin! You've got to do something with your bullies tomorrow. Otherwise, they'll beat me up by surprise! I beg of you!" Jeanette insists to help her out of misery.  
"Jeanette, stop. He's really resting, we'd better talk to him later."

The next day Simon asks Alvin a favor while waiting a breakfast to be prepared.

"What?! She seriously need my help?"  
"Yes, Alvin." Resumed Simon, "She tells everything yesterday and now she is going to be captured by Miss Smith by surprise after school if she didn't returning the book as soon as possible! We need to do something about this complicated manner before it's too late. Luckily, I have a better sneakers for you to run for."

Simon gave him an upgraded power boots. Alvin doesn't believe he had a new shoes before.

"It's cool, huh? I upgrade with a fast motion. Now you can be able to use super-speed while running, and it's faster than light! Use your hope, Alvin, that's all I need for your information."  
"Piece of work." Said confidently, "I really gonna save Jeannete's life, Simon."  
"But be careful though, bro. I've got a minimum risk applied at these boots, I suggest that you would not press the turbo button on the front side. Gotta have misfortune if you do."  
"Alright." Said Alvin bravely before he doing an initial super-speed sprint. "Let's get to work."  
"A-A-Alvin? Wait for me!" Simon follows him from far behind.

Arrive in the school, Jeanette was shocked with all happen by Simon's request.

"What's the big idea, brother? Don't worry, I'll do it myself. I don't need your help this time, now get lost, will you!"  
"According to A-Z emergency plan book, you should need my… eh, our advice! Trust us, you have bodyguards here. We swear we won't leave you behind." He replied in passion.  
"Yeah right, 'cause one of you guys ditch me to do it and you _lose _my trust. G'day, sirs." Jeanette walks with her bag from the locker while look away.  
"Alright, here's the plan. You'll find the book around the school while I convince Jeanette when it's there. Got it?" Alvin nods and sprints off-scene in search for a book.

It is something uncanny in the class right now. Simon is just too shy when he look on Jeanette, who is nearly finished the science homework. As she does, he back away.

"Simon, what is the matter with you?" Jeanette feels strange with him "Are you... okay?"  
"D'uh, nothing Jeanette. Just to messing you." He cackles.  
"You what?!"  
"No! I mean, 'milking' you. Hehe."  
"That's the third time I see your face like a fool, Simon. So put the sock in it already."  
"Jeanette, I can explain! Don't you remember? The bullies is gonna get you in any moment."  
"None of your bussiness!" She spits. "I told you I work alone."

At the different situation, Alvin seek out to retrieve information to the school bullies' club after finding the book left in the lunch coach, hearing a rumour that they already formed the master plan. It seems his case is mostly complicated than he can take it as its reading their wicked mind.

Back in the class, Simon still convincing with Jeanette.

"Tell me. Are you feeling fine or what?"  
"Hehe, I'm gonna tell you about… eh, Miss Smith. Yes, she is. Is she telling you that you're… goin' down, right?"  
"Are you having mistaken me, Simon? Look, I'm okay. Trust me, I wouldn't get myself in a single peril as you do."

Suddenly, Simon's walkie-talkie is heard from his pocket and tells him what happened.

"Simon, are you there? We must go to the library pronto. I heard everything what they're up to. At least, they only going to beat Jeanette up, in its single team! Bring Jeanette with you, okay? I got some trouble here."  
"Jeanette, come with me, now!"  
"Eek! Let me go, you jerk!"  
"Not as long you want to be safe, look!"  
Alvin runs by and yelps. "Come on, to the library, Simon!"  
"I'm on it. Just get on already, I beg of you!"  
"Alright!" She gulps and decide to follow him. "We gotta go now."

Simon gives a hand on Jeanette and hurried to Alvin's trail.

"Thanks for being honest, Simon. I should listen to you but, why are you too shy?"  
"Eh, that…" He confused. "Nah, better ask about it after we return _your _book."  
"My book?! Where?"  
"In my hand." Alvin responds. "Sure it will make it in time."

But it was too close, as they entering the library, Derek confronts them by surprise!

"You think you can put Jeanette's book in time, Alvin? Oh, that makes sense."  
"Alvin! On me!" Alvin throws the book to Jeanette and slides through him before he catch her from below.  
"Hey, get back here fool!" Derek tail-chase on Jeanette.  
"Not until I put my book on check." She replies.

She luckily just put the book on booth for a check. As it set to be one minute.

"You just win this time!" Derek swores. "And as for you Alvin. You and me, outside, now. We're going rematch!"

Eventually, Derek is getting ready for a tennis contest against Alvin. But he just doing perfectly after a while to give it a harass shot. "Unbelievable. I just start yet! Not fair!"

"Let just get this over with, guys." Jeanette declares. "I think we have a winner." Then, Simon and Jeanette cheerleading and chant for Alvin. With the help of him, Jeanette now safe, and apologizes Simon for being selfish. So long as she doesn't get into a trouble anymore.

**The End.**


End file.
